From Tragedy To Temptation
by niandamlena
Summary: Elena is all grown up, is married and had children but when tragedy strikes and turns her world upside down she finds herself moving home to start life over again and meeting a dark handsome stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena was an hour outside of Mystic Falls. She was going home to live for the first time in fifteen years. After graduating from high school she left home and moved to Los Angeles to attend UCLA. Elena had thrived in college. She'd been a cheerleader, just like in high school, she majored in english and liturature, then went on to master in the same. To say she was an over achiever was an understatement. She also met her soulmate, fell in love and got married.

After graduating with her bachelors degree Elena tought elementary school. She loved her fourth graders and began feeling the urge to have a baby of her own but there was more she wanted to do first. She and Jack, an LA police officer, had only been married for a year so after discussing it they decided to wait. Elena was in the middle of writing he first book, something she'd always wanted to do, she was also going to start grad school when the spring semester started. It just wasn't a good time to add a baby into the mix.

A few weeks later Elena was at her laptop working with a frustrated look on her face.

"What's wrong babe?" Jack asked. He was watching a football game on TV and heard her sigh heavily and looked over to see what was bothering her.

"I'm writing the last chapter and it's not coming out right. I've edited parts of it 3 times and I still can't get it the way I want it."

"Is the TV bothering you? I can turn it down."

Elena smilled at her sweet husband. "No it's not that sweetie. It's just me. This sucks. My fourth graders can write better book reports than what I have here." Elena complained

Jacked laughed. "I doubt that Elena. Do you want me to read it?"

"Jackson Montgomery you know the rule!" Elena's rule was no reading until it was finished. That had been her rule all through college.

"I know, I know. I just thought I would offer."

"And you are sweet to offer. I'll get it right eventually. I still have time before my publisher's deadline." On a whim Elena had sent the first couple chapters of her book to a few publishers. Just to see what would happen. Most of the replies were thanks but no thanks we're not interested but just when Elena was about to give up on her dream she got the letter she'd been hoping on. She met with them, agreed to their terms and accepted their contract bonus. Elena was on her way to becoming a writer. It was a year later when the book finally hit the bookselves and it was a huge success, much to Elena's surprise. She took her time with her graduate work to concentrate on her second book.

Three things happened all at once. Elena's second book came out in the book stores, she received her graduate degree and she decided she wanted to change jobs. So in September of that year she started teaching english and liturature at the local high school. Elena described teaching high school as the most rewarding and most challenging experience of her career.

Two years later, after Elena had finished the third and final book of her series she and Jack had their first baby. A little boy they named Jackson Aaron Montgomery after his dad. Elena took a little time off work and writing to spend time with her new son. She'd always heard people talk about the joys of motherhood but of course never understood until she held her firstborn, nursed him and watched him grow. He was a sweet little boy and when he was three he said he wanted to be a policeman just like his dad. Jack Jr.s little sister Katelyn arrived that same year.

Elena's life was complete. She had a good life. Beautiful children she adored and an amazing husband. Her children were happy and thriving. When Jack Jr. started kindergarden and Elena was busy with work and her next novel tragedy struck that would forever change her life. Elena was in the middle of a lecture on Shakespear with one of her senior classes when the school principal came to her classroom and asked to see her in the office.

"Oooh Mrs. Montgomery is busted!" The whole class said laughing. She was a great teacher and all of her students loved her. They all said she made liturature fun.

Elena laughed at them, "You guys just hush and read chapter 16 while I'm gone. I'll be right back."

When she got the office to police officers were waiting for her when she walked in. Elena's heart immediately sank to her stomach. She knew these men well. "Stephen, James. What's going on?"

"Elena have a seat." One of them said.

"I'm fine just tell me what's going on."

"Elena it's Jack. Something's happened." The officer said then looked at the other. "Jack's been shot." He went on to say.

"Ok, well he's fine right? He was wearing his vest wasn't he? He always wears his vest." Elena reasoned trying not to panic.

"Yes he was wearing his vest but Elena he's not fine." The other officer said as tears filled his eyes. "Elena, Jack's been killed."

All Elena could do was stand and shake her head. "NO!" she yealled at them. "YOU'RE WRONG!" she yelled again. "He's just been hurt. Someone made a mistake. He's just been hurt. Take me to him. He'll need me. What hospital is he in? He'll need me. Take me to him please. Please take me to him." Elena was hysterical. She looked at her friends as tears fell from her eyes. "Please tell me he's just been hurt. It's just a mistake right?" Her friends couldn't speak through their own tears they shook their heads and helped her sit down in a chair before she collapsed. Elena put her face in her hands and sobbed for the husband she'd lost and the father her children would grow up without. "How did it happen?" She asked when she had calmed down a little.

"A normal traffic stop went bad. Witnesses said he was walking abck to his cruiser to write the ticket and check the guy out. Before Jack knew what was going on the guy was out of his car with a gun and..well you know the rest."

"Has he been cought?" Elena asked

"Not yet."

"You have to find him. For Jack. Promise me."

Her friends nodded, "We will Elena."

Elena wiped the tears from her face and stood up. "I need to see him." She said.

"We've already Identified him to the ME Elena. It's not necessary." They said.

"Please guys. He's my husband. My childrens father. I need to see him. Oh my god my kids. How am I going to explain this to J.J.?"

"The department has resources Elena. You won't go through this alone."

The next two weeks went by in a complete blur for Elena. When her parents got the news they were on the first plane out to Los Angeles to help with the kids and funeral arrangements. Friends and family came from all over. Elena's home was bursting at the seams. On the day of the funeral Elena was holding it together as best as she could for her children. Katelyn at just three years old didn't really understand. She was just happy to have so many people to play with. Including uncle Jeremy. When it was time to go she found Jack Jr. sitting on his bed with a picture frame in his hands.

"Whatcha got buddy?" Elena sked and sat down next to him.

"A picture of daddy." He said. Showing Elena the picture.

"Oh I see." It was a picture taken the previous year at the police departments charity event. "You know you look very much like your dad."

Jack Jr. smiled his precious toothless grin. "I do?"

"You do and your dad loved you so much. I don't want you to ever forget that ok." Jack nodded. "K come on it's time to go." Elena took her son's small hand and they walked out of the house together.

As the weeks passed and turned into months Elena found it harder and harder to be in her home alone. Her mother had stayed a few weeks and helped Elena pack up Jack's things. She took his unforms to the station and said her goodbyes. She gave some of his other things to his friends. Eventually her mom had to get back to her own job and Elena was left alone. Elena decided what she needed was a change. A new start at a new life. It didn't mean she loved Jack any less or wanted to forget him but she felt she couldn't move on with the constant reminders of him all around her. She felt a change would ease her mourning and help her broken heart to begin to mend. The answer came to her one evening as she was surfing the web. She got an email from the Mystic Fall High School Alumni Association announcing that the school board was looking for an english teach at Mystic high.

"You've got to be kidding me." Elena said out loud and immediately went to the website given and sent off her resume' in an email.

A week later she heard back with a request for an interview. She called the next day to set up a phone interview. Two weeks passed with no word and Elena gave up hope that she'd be going home but then one morning her phone rang as she was walking out the door to work. The school board decided she was a perfect fit for the job and wanted her to start after the Christmas break. Elena accepted without having to think about it.

Elena was let out of her current contract, Considering the circumstanses the school board agreed she needed a change, she packed up what she could and started on the road for Mystic Falls Virginia the week of Christmas break. She had a moving company do the big stuff for her and it would have to be put in storage for a while. She and the kids would be staying with her parents for a while until her house in Los Angeles sold and she could find something to rent town.

So an hour outside of Mystic Falls Elena looked in her mirror at her children. Katelyn was sound asleep and Jack was watching a movie on the DVD player until he saw her looking back at him.

"Momma are we gonna be there soon?" He asked in his sweet almost six year old voice.

"Pretty soon buddy. Only an hour more."

"I'm hungry." He complained.

"I know must be it's past lunch time but grandma, grandpa and uncle Jeremy are waiting for us. So put your headphones back on and watch your movie ok."

Four days in the car alone with her kids had worn her nerves past the breaking point and when she finally saw the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign she internally yelled "Hallelujah" and when she stopped the car in front of the house where she grew up she got the kids out and let them run up to the house. Elena took a moment to herself. She leaned back against the car looking at the old familiar house and her dad came walking out to join her.

"Well, What are you thinking about." He asked

"Well, I'm back where I started. I'm home daddy." Tears started falling from Elena's eyes.

"Are you ok Elena? I mean, are you handling things ok?"

"I'm going to be daddy. I think I'm going to be just fine." Elena said and started walking toward the house and her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Tragedy Chap 2

Elena was getting use to her surroundings once again. After fifteen years not much had changed in the small town. People had come and gone but a lot of her old friends had either stayed or come back after college. Elena was having lunch with her friend Caroline at the familiar old Mystic Grill.

"I can't believe this place hasn't changed at all." She said looking around.

"It burnt down a few years ago." Caroline said.

"It did? I hadn't heard."

Elena and Caroline sat catching up while they ate when Elena noticed a man walki in with two middle school age girls.

"Who is that? I don't recognize him." Elena asked nodding toward the man.

Caroline looked to see who Elena was talking about.. "You wouldn't, that is Damon Salvatore. He moved here about five years ago. All the single women in town are hot for him. He won't give anyone the time of day though. He's divorced and has custody of the girls. His ex is not in the picture. Not sure what happened there but obviously the woman is crazy to leave that. Anyway, you'll meet him, he teaches history and coaches the girls softball team."

Elena couldn't take her eyes off of Damon Salvatore. He was tall and lean but with muscles in the right places. He had thick dark hair. So dark it looked almost black. He must have felt her eyes on him because he looked over in her direction and their eyes met. His were piercing blue but soft and friendly yet she saw pain behind them. Similat to that people must be seeing in hers. The hint of a smile turned up one corner of his perfect mouth. Elena blushed and quickly turned away.

"Don't get your hopes up," Caroline said. "Like I said, He gives no one the time of day."

"I wasn't going to Caroline. Sheesh my husband just died for crying out loud." Elena said scolding her best friend.

"I know I'm just saying," Caroline replied. "Anyway, I've got to get going. I'm sure my kids have burnt my sister in law at the stake by now."

Elena followed Caroline toward the door but glanced back and saw Damon was watching her. He gave her a small smile and lifted his hand to wave but Elena turned around and walked out the door.

Elena didn't give Damon Salvatore another thought until she was grocery shopping Christmas eve morning and ran right into him with her cart. She was busy digging through her purse for something to wipe Katelyns runny nose with. She wasn't watching where she was going and crashed her cart right into him as he was picking out his Christmas ham.

"Hey! Watch.." He started to say angry until he saw that it was the pretty woman from the grill.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry! Are you hurt?"

"No of course not. These things happen." Damon said smiling.

"I wasn't paying any attention. I was looking for a tissue or something for my daughters nose." Elena explained nervously.

"Here let me take care of that for you." Damon pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it to Katelyns nose. "There you go sweetheart." He said folding the cloth and putting it back in his pocket.

"Why don't you let me wash that for you?" Elena offered.

"That's not necessary. I have two of my own. I'm use to it. We haven't officially met, I'm Damon Salvatore." Damon said offering his hand.

"Elena Gilbert-Montgomery. Nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand.

"And who is this little sweetheart.?"

"This is Katelyn." Elena said. "Can you say hi Katybug?" Katelyn shook her head playing shy.

Damon laughed, "Well it's nice to meet you both. I better get going. I'm sure I'll see you again. Just um...Try not to run me down in something more dangerous. Like..in a car." Damon winked and smiled a smile like Elena had never seen on another human being in her life.

"I, um, I'll try not to." Elena stammered.

Damon laughed. "Thanks. Have a merry Christmas." he said and started walking away.

Elena couldn't get her voice to work to wish him a merry Christmas. She just stood by the bin of hams watching him walk away like a complete fool.

Christmas morning Elena woke up in no mood for celebrating. It was the first Christmas without Jack and all she could do was lay in bed and cry remembering all the Christmas mornings they'd shared. Their first Christmas together, Jack Jr.'s first Christmas, then Katelyn's first. Elena didn't think much time had passed but when there was a knock on her door she looked at the clock. It was 10am already.

"Come in." She said sniffing and wiping tears from her eyes.

Elena's mom came in and sat on the bed. "You know you've got two kids down there waiting for you to open your presents."

"I can't mom, not without Jack. I miss him so much, Why, out of all the cars on the road did he have to pick that one to pull over?" Elena's mom took her daughter in her arms and let her cry like she did when she was little. "Why did he leave me mom?"

"Because we live in a cruel world sweetheart, but you've got two very beautiful parts of him downstairs and you will always have him in your heart."

"Will this pain ever go away?"

"I don't think it ever goes away completely but it does get easier. It's only been a few months Elena. Give yourself some time."

"I know mom. I just miss him. Especially today. He loved Christmas."

"I know he did and so do your children. Now get dressed and come spend what's left of it with them."

Elena did as she was told and spent the rest of the day watching her children play with their new toys. A few of her parents friends stopped by to have an early Christmas dinner with the family and Elena's mood cheered up a little as a light snow started to fall. They were all going to the town square to join the rest of the town for the traditional caroling and sleigh rides later.

The giant Christmas tree was beautiful. The lights shined through the snow that had fallen over the last few days. Children, including her own, were busy having snowball fights and making oddly shapped snowmen and for a little while Elena put aside her heartache and enjoyed herself.

Mayor Lockwood called everyone around the Christmas tree and the caroling started. Elena looked around at all the faces in the crowd, some she knew and some she didn't. She waved at old school friends who suddenly recognized her. Then she saw him, again, the dark and very handsome Damon Salvatore. He hadn't seen her standing there with her eyes locked on him like a heat seeking missle. She had no idea what it was this man was doing to her but she didn't like it. she needed to stay far away from him. Which would be near impossible once school started.

Elena didn't run into him again until her first day of work. The teachers and staff all met in the school theater to go over any new ploicies, if there were any, and to meet any new teachers before separating into their departments. Elena was going through her orientation packet and didn't see him come up next to her.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Damon asked

"Huh" Elena looked up at him startled. "I..Oh, I, Sure I guess not."

"I guess not huh. Hmm, well nice to see you too." Damon said with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, you startled me." Elena said defensively

"I didn't mean to startle you." Damon said. "So you're the new teacher. What do you teach?"

Elena sighed and closed the book she was thumbing through. "English and liturature." She said full of attitude.

"Wow, Listen I'm just trying to be friendly. I know you're new in town and everything. I just thought we could be friends. I don't have very many."

"I've got a lot of friends Damon. I grew up here. I came back because my husband was killed recently. So I really don't need your friendship and from what I've heard you can have any woman in town so go hit on one of them." Elena's words were full of ice and daggers and she threw them at Damon without really thinking.

All Damon could do was look at Elena in disbelief. "I'm sorry for your loss Elena." He said when he finally found his voice. Damon gathered his things and stood up. "and for the record, I was in no way hitting on you. I'll see you around." He said and strutted off

Elena watched him walk away and sit hit his colleagues. She mentally kicked herself for the words she'd said and the nastiness in which she'd said them. It wasn't like her to lash out. She wasn't a mean spirited person but this man brought somethng out in her she couldn't control. She was attracted to him and she hated herself for it. She hated him for being so handsome that she couldn't help but be attracted to him. When Elena stood up to introduce herself to the other teachers and staff Damon didn't bother looking at her and that irritated her. "I need a psychiatrist" she thought to herself.

Elena got to work early on the first day of the new semester. She wanted to get her desk and computer set up in the english department before classes started. She'd also been given an email address and wanted to get that set up so she could give it to her new students. Elena was excited for her first day and to meet all of her new students and co-workers. While her computer came alive Elena thumbed through the staff directory. Without thinking she flipped to the history department and found Damon Salvatore's name and read his short bio. "Harvard! What the heck are you doing here Damon Salvatore?"

"That's what everyone wants to know." a voice said beside her making Elena nearly jump out of her skin. "Sorry, I'm Donna." The woman said with a laugh. "English and creative writing."

Elena laughed, "It's ok, nice to meet you. I'm Elena though you probably know that. Anyway, I was just looking through the directory and saw that. Kind of shocked me."

"Yeah the man is brillian. Tough teacher though. My son had him last year. Gives a lot of lectures, assignes a lot of papers but the kids love him." Donna said.

"It says he's got a Doctorate. Why isn't he teaching at a University?" Elena asked.

"He was. Until his wife left him and the girls I guess. Ahyway, I better get my things. See you later."

Elena smiled at her new friend and found Damon's school email address. She felt she owed him an apology then decided doing it in person was better than an email. Elena had no fourth hour class so she hung out in her classroom for a while the found her way to Damon's classroom. He was talking while writing dates on the chalkboard and didn't see her come in. A few heads turned when the door clicked shut and she recognized several faces from her previous three classes. Damon turned from the board and continued his lecture without noticing Elena but when he did he paused, smiled slightly and continued on. Elena listened to the last 10 minutes of his lecture on the civil war. Donna had been right. He was a brillian man. He talked about the Civil War, without an open textbook, as if he'd been there and about President Abraham Lincoln as if they had been friends. Elena was in awe. Damon assigned homework and let the class out just before the lunch bell rang.

"What can I do for you Elena?" Damon asked as he packed up his things.

Elena was stung by the coldness in his voice but she figured she deserved it. "I ah, I owe you an apology Damon. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did."

"True you shouldnt' have. I was just being friendly Elena. Now if you'll excuse me I have to call home and check on my daughter."

"Is she sick?" Elena asked.

"Yes, the flu I think."

"I hope she feels better soon." Elena said.

Damon stopped at the door and looked Elena in the eyes. "I really would like to be friends Elena. There never was any other intention and I'm sorry if you thought otherwise." Damon smiled a half smile and started out the door.

"Damon," Elena said, "I'd like to be friends too."

Damon's smile was a little bigger this time and he walked away toward the history department office.

Elena was at her desk doing some paperwork and going over some student files she'd uploaded when an email notice popped up. She clicked on it and saw it was from Damon's address. Nervously she opened the email.

"Elena,

Apology accepted by the way. How about lunch tomorrow? There is a great new deli down the street. Incredible Pastrami.

Damon"

Elena smiled and clicked on reply.

"I hate pastrami but a good tuna melt would be nice. So I accept.

Thank you for your forgiveness.

Elena"

Elena clicked send and waited for a reply. A few minutes later her reply came.

"I didn't say I forgave you, I said I accepted your apology. Ha Ha. See you tomorrow.

D"

Elena smiled and shut down her computer. She might be able to handle being friends with Damon Salvatore after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Elena was all smiles when she got home later that afternoon. She'd stopped by the grocery store and the local cellular store after picking up Katelyn from the sitters.

"Looks like someone had a good first day." Elena's mom said.

"I did mom. Sorry I'm late. I picked up a few things at the store and got new cell service since mine from California doesn't work here."

"Oh, speaking of phones, you got a couple of calls today. The messages are by the phone."

Elena looked at the slip of paper by the phone. Her real estate agent had called and the detective in charge of Jacks case had called. With a shaking hand she took the chordless phone into the other room and called him back.

"Hey Pete, it's Elena. I got a message that you called." She said when the detective answered.

"Hi Elena, are you ready for some good news?" He asked.

"At this point I'm ready for any news." Elena said

"I bet," The detective went on to tell her about several tips they'd gotten on the hotline that had been set up for her husbands case. "Nothing ever panned out until two nights ago. We staked him out and we got him this morning. He's cooporating and confessed to the shooting. It's over Elena."

Elena couldn't control the wave of emotions that flooded through her. Her husband was going to see justice served when so many victims didn't. She was relieved that her husbands murderer was behind bars and couldn't harm another police offcer. She was angry that he hadn't been man enough to step forward and accept his fate. She was sad for the life of a wonderful person he'd taken. Sad for the children who would never know the wonderful man who had been their father. She wasn't sad for herself really, she knew she'd find love again one day. Maybe not like the love she'd known with Jack but she would find love none the less. she wasn't going to shut that part of herself down. What she really felt was pity. She pittied the mad who had killed her husband. Elena wondered what had or hadn't happened in his life to turn this person to to violence. "Thank everyone for me will you Pete." Elena said when she remembered that she was still on the phone. "Keep me up to date please."

"I will Elena. Every step of the way. I promise."

After they said their goodbyes and hung up Elena called her realtor back. An offer had been made on ther house. It was a little lower than she wanted but she accepted it anyway. She just wanted to be finished with California so she could move on with her life.

Later that night after Elena tucker her children into bed she made herself a sandwich and a glass of wine then went up to her room to do some work on her next book. With her iPod playing in her ears she got three chapters finished before she was distracted by a picture of Jack on the nightstand. Elena saved her work and emailed it to her editor with a note "more coming soon, Elena". Elena shut down her computer and sighed. She was lonely and more than a little bored. She wasn't really much for watching television and all of her old friends had their own lives. It was only 9:00 and too early for bed. Elena got up from her desk and searched through her bag for the school staff directory. Without thinking she found his number and dialed.

"Hello" He said after a few rings.

"Omg you sound sexy one the phone," Elena thought. "Hi Damon. It's not too late is it?"

"Elena?"

"Um Yeah. I'm sorry, Have I called at a bad time?" Elena asked hoping he wasn't angry or busy. "Oh my gosh what if he's got someone over." she thought.

"Not at all. You just surprised me that's all." Damon said.

"Yeah well I kind of surprised myself I think."

"Elena are you ok?" Damon asked sounding genuinly concerned.

"I honestly don't know Damon. I think I'm losing what's left of my mind."

"Talk to me." Damon said.

Elena told Damon everything that had happened in her life that last several months leading up to the news she'd gotten that afternoon. "and what I said about having a lot of friends really wasn't true. They all have their own lives. So I am, for the most part, alone. I mean, I have my parents and they've been great. I've just never felt so alone Damon. So what do I do? I call someone I don't even know and babble to him like a psychiatric patient on crack. So do yourself a favor, when we get off the phone, change your phone number."

Damon couldn't help himself, he broke into a laughing fit. Elena's last comment was too ridiculous not to be laughed at.

"Great he laughes." Elena said almost laughing at herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to picture a psyciatric patient on crack." Damon said holding back his laughter.

That sent Elena over the edge and her giggles turned into laughter.

"Now that sounds much better." Damon said. "Feel better."

"For now. Thank you Damon."

"For what Elena?"

"Just for listening." Elena said.

"I thought that's what friends did for each other." Damon said.

Elena smiled. She was glad she had apologized to Damon for her attitude. They talked for a while longer until Elena was yawning and Damon told her it was obviously past her bed time. They said good night and Elena fell into a deep dreamless sleep for the first time in a long long time.

In mid February Elena and her children finally moved into their own home. Jacks life insurance had paid off and she put it toward a down payment on a new home. She took two days off work to get all her moving done. Unpacking could be done as time went on. Elena loved her little house. It was small but with three bedrooms it was perfect for them. It had a big back yard. Perfect for the puppy Elena said J.J. could have after school let out for the summer.

A week after moving in Elena was hanging new drapes in the living room after the kids had been put to bed. Bright headlights in her driveway blinded her and she almost fell off her step ladder. When the lights went out Elena saw Damon getting out of his car. Smiling she waved and went to the door.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" She asked smiling and opening the door, letting Damon in.

"Well I wanted a snack. So I took a chance that you'd be up, being Friday night, so here I am." Damon said flashing his unbelievably handsome grin that Elena was finding more and more irresistable.

Elena giggled, "So you came over to my house for a snack?"

Damon shrugged, "Exactly. Well, sort of, I brought it with me." Damon said lifting a bag Elena hadn't seen in his hand. "May I use your kitchen?"

"Be my guest. What about the girls?" Elena asked.

"They are having a sleepover. My house is full of giggling 12 and 13 year old girls."

"I see. So basically you got scared and ran away." Elena said giggling at him again.

"Basically yeah." Damon said as he unloaded the contents of the bag on to Elena's counter. He'd brought a bottle of wine, several cheeses,fruit and crackers.

"Way to man up Salvatore." Elena said taking a slice of cheese.

"I'll ignore that," Damon said opening the bottle of wine. "Where are your wine glasses?"

"Um, In a box somewhere." Elena said grinning. "but, I do have beautiful unbreakable picnic plastic, colorful kid friendly spiderman and last but not least spill proof sippy cups. Take your pick."

Damon looked at Elena as if he were in serious though over his choices "You know it's a toss up between Spiderman and the sippy cup honestly. However, I think we better stick with picnic plastic."

Elena shrugged, "Suit yourself." She said and walked into the living room with the wine and cups.

Damon and Elena sat on her living room floor talking and enjoying their picnic snack until Elena heard Katelyn crying for her. "Duty calls. I'll be right back."

When Elena returned Damon was standing at her bookcase examing her vast collection of books. The book in his hand was one of her own. "You have an amazing collection."

"There are more. These are just the few I've gotten to." Elena couldn't help her curiosity. She was dying to know if Damon had read her books or was merely interested in the title. so she asked, "Have you read that series?"

"I have. I love mystery and suspence." Damon said. "These are fantastic."

"Thank you." Elena said grinning like the cheshire cat.

"For?" Damonlooked at Elena and knew he was missing something.

"For liking my books silly."

"I don't understand." Damon said confused. Still not picking up on what Elena was telling him. She wrote under then pen name Erin Murphy to keep her life private from the literary world.

"I Wrote those Damon. Erin Murphy is my pen name." Damon was shocked. Elena explained the lack of a photo on the book jacket as a way of protecting her privacy. "My next book will be out in May. Damon are you ok? You're not breathing."

"I'm sorry it's just that the more I get to know you the more you shock and amaze me." Damon said looking into Elena's eyes. "This friends thing is going pretty well wouldn't you say?"

Elena nodded nervously knowing where Damon was going and not sure she was ready to take that next step. "Damon don't."

"Why not Elena? We get along well, we have a lot in common. We like each others kids. It just seems right to take it to the next level."

"But it isn't right Damon. Not for me. It hasn't even been a year since Jack died. I haven't let him go yet. I can't even make my self take off my wedding rings."

"Elena I'm not asking you to let go or take of your wedding rings. I'm just asking you to go out on a real date. Without kids, get dressed up, I pick you up, bring you flowers kind of thing."

"I can't Damon. I'm not ready. I'm sorry." A tear fell down Elenas cheek. Damon put his hand softly on her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.

"What are you afraid of Elena? Besides the other stuff?" Damon asked.

"Betraying him by falling in love with you." Elena said softly.

"Want to know what I think?" Damon asked "I think you've already started to and you feel guilty and I understand Elena. I better go. I'll give you some time and when you're ready, I'll still be here. ok"

Elena nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Good night Elena"

"Night Damon." Elena managed to whisper.

Elena sat on the floor with her face in her hands and cried until she had no tears left. What Damon had said was true. She had started to fall for him but she couldn't let it continue. She needed to distance herself from him. No matter how badly it hurt. It had to be done.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

It had been over a week since Damon had seen or heard from Elena. He was giving her space but it was driving him crazy. He missed hearing her soft voice on the phone, relaxing at the park with her while their kids played. He missed the soft smiles they exchanged when one caught the other staring. He missed the far away look she'd get when she was in deep thought or how she'd absentmindedly wrap her long auburn hair in a bun around a pencil when she was writing. In general he missed everything about her. He was hooked and he didn't want to let her slip away, but he didn't want to put any pressure on her either. He'd thought about calling or dropping by her house but he knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself and he'd ask her out again.

Damon was frustrated and cranky. He was beginning to take it out on his students. When the lunch bell rang after his forth hour class two girls walked up to his desk. "Yes girls?" Damon said looking up from the papers he was gathering.

The girls looked at each other. neither said a word but communicated with their eyes and facial expressions the way teen girls often did around adults.

"Girls none of us has all day so do you want to get to the reason you're at my desk wasting precious lunch time?" Damon said.

"Well it's just, you see we've, a lot of us actually, have noticed that you've been a little stressed lately." One of the girls said.

"Yeah and Mrs. Montgomery has been really different too." The other girl started to say.

"Alright stop right there you two." Damon said holding up a hand. "My relationship with Mrs. Montgomery is none of any one's business, but I appreciate your concern and I'm sure she does as well. So just turn yourselves around and go on to lunch." Damon smiled and shook his head as the girls did as they were told but he also made a mental note to control his temper with his students. Then he started thinking about Elena and decided he had to do something. Things couldn't go on the way they were much longer. Damon gathered his things and went to his computer in the office and wrote Elena a short email.

"Elena,

I just want you to know that I miss you and I'm thinking about you. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere.

D"

Damon clicked send and figured that if he got no reply he'd accept that as her final answer and move on. When he let out his last class of the day he tried not to rush to his computer like a love sick school boy. When he did log in to his email he had fourteen emails waiting. All but one were from students. The odd email was from Elena and it had come during their lunch period.

"Damon,

I miss you too. I'm sure with my silence it may not seem like it, but I do, more than I can tell you. When I got married I never expected to be where I am now. Who does? I don't know how to do this Damon. I don't know how to let myself feel what I feel for you. Every logical part of me says that it's ok. That I can let him go. Even my heart says it's ok, but there is still this little piece of me that can't let go. I never imagined being in a situation where I'd be saying 'I love you' to someone other than Jack. Yet here I am and I'm scared to death.

Elena"

Damon read and re-read Elena's email. Was she telling him that she loved him? He didn't know but he did know that he loved her and he needed to see her.

"Just got your email. Are you still on campus?

D"

Damon sent the short note and waited for a reply. After half an hour and no reply Damon gave up waiting. On his way to the parking lot he took a detour to Elena's class room. It was locked and she wasn't in the office. Damon got his phone out of his pocket and dialed her number.

"I had a feeling you'd call." Elena said.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice. Can I see you?"

"Come over tonight. We'll have a picnic." Elena said.

"What time?" Damon asked.

"After sunset. Bring wine. I found the glasses."

"Ok I'll see you around 7:30 then." Damon said

"Sounds good."

Damon had four hours to kill and he had no idea what to do with himself. He met the girls school bus and drove them the rest of the way home. "How about we order pizza tonight?" He said.

Damon's girls looked at each other with shocked expressions. Damon never ordered pizza in the middle of the week. "Dad must have a date." His oldest Haley said. "Do you have a date daddy?"

"I'm going over to Elena's tonight." He said,

The girls cheered and Damon laughed.

Damon passed the time grading papers, showering, and taking his time dressing in clean jeans and a polo shirt. "Ok girls how do I look?" Damon asked.

"You look hot daddy." Haley said.

Damon laughed. "Thank you, and what do you think Christine?"

"I think you smell good." Damon's youngest said.

Damon laughed and kissed his daughter, "Thank you punkin. Ok in bed by 9:30. No scary movies. Call if you have an emergency and by emergency I mean like the house is on fire or one if you is bleeding from your eyeballs ok. I love you. See you in the morning."

Damon was suddenly nervous when he pulled his car into Elena's driveway. He sat in his car for a few minutes gathering his thoughts. He didn't know what was in store for him but he wasn't going to find out hiding in his car. Damon rang the doorbell and waited.

Elena opened the door and smiled, "Hi." She said.

"Hi," Damon replied. "I brought the wine."

"Well are you going to stand out there all night or are you going to come in?" Elena stepped aside to let Damon in. He started for the living room, where the had their last picnic. "We're not going in there tonight," Elena said and smiled at Damon's confused expression. "Follow me." She said taking his hand and walking through the kitchen to the back yard. Elena had set up a real picnic in her back yard under the large oak tree. She hung lanterns in the tree, spread a blanket and had a radio playing soft music. "Well, What do you think?"

"I love it, but what about the kids? Can you hear them out here?" Damon asked.

"They aren't here. My brother has them."

"Really? Hmm,So, what exactly are we doing Elena?" Damon asked. Curious of Elena's intentions.

"We're having a picnic Damon."

"I know that but I guess my question is," Damon paused and thought a minute, "You know what, never mind. Lets just relax and have a picnic."

They sat under the large tree and talked and ate for a long time. Damon loved to watch Elena laugh. She was telling him about something one of the kids had done and he was watching her every expression and movement. Suddenly Elena stopped talking, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"You're absolutely beautiful do you know that?" Damon said.

Elena was shocked and embarrassed by Damon's statement. "What ever Damon." She said laughing it off.

"I'm serious Elena. Especially when you talk about the kids. You just light up."

"Well thank you I guess." Elena said blushing.

"Will you do something with me?" Damon asked.

"Depends. What do you want me to do?"

Damon stood up, "Dance with me."

"Here? In the back yard?"

"Well, you won't go on a date with me, so the way I see it, I've gotta take what I can get." Damon said with that handsome grin Elena was so fond of. "Come on Elena. It won't hurt I promise."

Elena hesitated then let Damon take her in his arms. He held her close and they moved to the music. "See I told you it wouldn't hurt," He said with his cheek next to hers. She was a perfect fit for him in more ways than one. "You know I was beginning to think that maybe you weren't open to giving us any chance at all."

"Shh, no talking," Elena said moving her head to rest on Damon's shoulder.

When the song was over Damon didn't want to let Elena go. She looked up at him and smiled. "Songs over Damon."

"I know." Damon said wanting to kiss her buy not daring to. "Elena have dinner with me tomorrow night. My girls can watch the kids. I won't keep you out late."

Elena looked into the crystal blue eyes that she was falling in love with and couldn't find the strength to resist. "Alright Damon we can have dinner tomorrow."

Damon smiled his soft smile. "I'm glad. One small step at a time."

"I don't know what will happen in the future Damon. I don't want to set any goals or make any plans but I'm willing to see what happens."

"That's all I'm asking for Elena."

The day was going by extremely slow for Damon. He couldn't stop looking at the clock and his students also noticed the difference in him. He wasn't cranky like he had been and he hadn't assigned one homework assignment all day. Which was not like him at all. Damon had the reputation as being the toughest teacher in the school. When school finally let out at 2:45 he stuck around for a while grading papers and answers emails. At 4:30 he was about to shut down his computer for the weekend when another email notice broke his screen. It was from Elena.

"I don't know what you've done to me Mr. Salvatore but I haven't stopped thinking about you all day.

E"

Damon laughed and clicked reply.

"Ha! Well guess what, I think the whole student body has lost all fear of me. I haven't given any homework all day. I guess I've been passing on the happy vibes.

D"

"Ha Ha! I heard. No, they think you've lost your mind and I over heard a few 'I think Mr. Salvatore finally got some' whispers in the halls. So, did you? Was she all you expected her to be? ;)

E"

"Oh brother." Damon said to himself and started his reply.

"Well since I only have my eyes on one woman and I haven't even kissed her, I suppose you can assume the answer to that question is a flat NO! Haha! So, with that said, I'll see you tonight.

D"

Damon's daughter Haley was getting impatient waiting for him to get ready for his date. "Daddy aren't you ready yet?" She said outside his bedroom door.

"Yes I'm ready. My goodness what's the rush? I don't have to be there for twenty minutes and she probably won't be ready anyway." Damon said

"That's not the point daddy. She's not suppose to be ready, You are. Now come on." Haley said pushing Damon down the hall.

Damon laughed at his eldest daughter. "Ok. How do I look?" Damon asked before they walked out the door.

"You look fine dad." Haley said. Christine was already in the car waiting.

"I don't want to look fine. I want to look, Oh I don't know, fantastic." Damon said as he started toward the car.

"Oh my gosh. Ok fine dad, you're the Italian stallion. Is that better?" Haley said rolling her eyes.

Damon look at his daughter in surprise, "When did you get so mouthy?"

"When you started noticing. Now can we go please?"

Damon stopped the car in Elena's driveway. His girls were out of the car and through Elena's front door before the engine stopped. When Damon walked to the door Elena was talking to his girls, giving them instructions for the night. Her dress was black and short, a couple inches above her knees. Her legs looked fantastic in the heals she wore. Her hair fell in long dark waves down her back. He'd always thought she was beautiful but he'd never seen her look this beautiful.

Damon was standing at the front door watching Elena in awe. She looked at him and smiled. "You can come in. I'm ready, I just have to get my purse." Elena said.

Damon didn't move. He was too stunned by her beauty.

"Damon are you alright?" Elena asked Closing the front door behind her.

"You look beautiful tonight." Damon said.

Elena smiled and took Damon's hand. "Come on, Lets go on a date."


	5. Chapter 5

It was well after midnight when Damon drove into Elena's driveway for the second time that night. After dinner Damon took Elena to a club to listen to a friend of his play in a band. "I had a really good time Damon. Your friends band was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Looks like everyone inside has crashed." Damon said noticing all the lights out in the house.

"I think the television is on. Come on lets go check on them."

Damon and Elena walked slowly hand in hand talking about the band and their music. Just as promised the girls had kept the door locked. Elena opened her small bag to get out her keys but Damon took it from her. "Damon." Elena said smiling.

"I'm not done yet." Damon said setting her bag on the planter next to him.

"Oh really?" Elena said, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Yeah really." Damon said taking Elena into his arms and holding her close to him.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well what else did you have planned?"

"Nothing at all," Damon said looking deep into Elena's eyes. His heart pounding in his chest, without thinking about it Damon kissed Elena. Softly at first but when she responded he pulled her closer to him and the passion in their kiss increased. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Damon said when he was finally able to pull his lips from hers.

Elena didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. She felt several emotions all at once. The worst of them being confusion. "Well, um, we should check on the kids." She managed to say.

"yeah I guess we should." Damon agreed. Confused himself by Elena's reaction.

All four kids were sound asleep on the floor of the living room in a giant heap of blankets and pillows. The cartoon network gave off a bluish purple glow into the room.

"Looks like they had a good time." Damon said smiling at the sleeping children.

Elena laughed softly, "Help me get mine into their beds."

Damon waited for Elena in the hall outside Jack Jr's bedroom while she kissed her sleeping son. When Elena came out she closed the door behind her and gave Damon what he thought looked like a sad smile.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." Damon said. "Elena, I get the feeling that I shouldn't have done that out there."

"It's not that you shouldn't have Damon. I wanted you to." Elena said looking away so Damon wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. "but, um, I shouldn't have wanted you to."

"Why not Elena? That just means you're letting go and moving forward. It's ok Elena. You didn't do anything wrong." Damon said stepping closer to Elena and taking her hand. "Don't beat yourself up for having feelings for someone else. Elena do you think he'd want you to be alone for the rest of your life?" Damon didn't like seeing the emotional turmoil she went through every time they were together but he didn't want to stop seeing her.

"It's not that simple Damon."

"I'm not saying it is Elena. I'm just saying ease up on yourself because of you will let me I'd like to do that a whole lot more." Damon said with his crooked grin that Elena loved.

Elena smiled and laughed, "We'll see about that. It was pretty nice I guess."

"Pretty nice you guess?" Damon said pretending to be offended. "What have I got to do to get fireworks and rockets red glare?"

"You think pretty highly of your kissing abilities Mr. Salvatore." Elena said with a mischevious grin

"Well I am Italian. It's in the genes." Damon teased.

"Hmm, well, I guess we could try it again. Maybe the second time I'll see a sparkler or two."

Damon raised his eyebrows and stepped closer to Elena again. "A sparkler or two huh." He said. His crooked grin only centimeters from her lips.

"Uh huh." Elena smiled looking into Damon's blue eyes.

Damon wrapped one arm around Elena's waste and puller her close to him. His other hand he placed under her jaw gently raising her chin, moving his thumb along the contours of her jaw line he said, "Be prepared for rockets red glare." This time his kiss started full of passion and increased as Elena responded. This time, unlike the last, Damon's tongue teased hers. Elena pressed her body closer to Damon, melting into him. Eventually Damon somehow found the strength to put an end to the kiss.

"Damon why did you stop?" Elena asked breathless.

Damon smiled and gave her another short soft kiss. "Because if I hadn't stopped when I did it would or could have gone way too far and um, I know you're not ready to take that step. So it's better we stopped before we both regretted it."

"I don't think I would have regretted it Damon." Elena said softly.

"One step at a time Elena. I better get the girls home." Damon said and kissed Elena one last time for the night.

Elena didn't want to sleep in her bed that night. She went to her room and changed into her pajamas without turning on any lights. She didn't want to be confronted by the wedding pictures that hung on the walls, the family pictures on her dresser or her favorite picture of Jack the night night stand next to her bed. She wanted to go to sleep without any guilt. She wanted to be thinking about Damon, about being in his arms and the kisses they had shared. She took the blankets from the floor and slept on the couch that night. When she woke later that morning she imagined what it would be like to wake up next to Damon.

Elena wasn't going to admit to herself that she was falling in love with Damon. She told herself she had just been caught up in the moment and she just needed to put some distance between herself and Damon Salvatore, again.

After getting the kids up, dressed and fed she called her mom and asked if she'd watch them for a while. She wanted some time alone but her mom saw things differently. "You look like you need to talk."

"I've got a lot on my mind." Elena said.

"Damon?"

Elena nodded, "He kissed me." Elena confessed.

"So?"

"So, I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet." Elena said defensively.

"Elena I think it's time you stop making excuses. If you have feelings for Damon you need to either admit it and move forward or let him go. You cant string the man along. It's not fair."

"I'm not stringing him along mom. Damon understands what I've been through." Elena was defensive because she knew her mother was right.

"But for how long? Sweetheart what are you afraid of?" Elena's mom asked.

"I'm afraid something will happen to him too. I couldn't go through that again." Elena confessed.

"Sweetie what do you think is going to happen? What happened to Jack, although tragic, was something he knew could happen every time he put on that uniform. Elena Jack is gone and you need to let him go."

"So what am I suppose to do? Throw away all reminders of Jack, all of the pictures, forget I was ever married to him and that we had two children together?"

"Of course not Elena, That's not what I'm saying. All I'm saying is don't be afraid to love Damon because it's very obvious that you do."

Elena sighed in frustration, "Mom just watch the kids please. I need to go to the gym. I'll be back."

Elena had had every intention of going to the gym to work out her frustrations but instead she found herself driving around town until she decided what she really needed was to see Damon. So she called him. His phone rang and rang until the voice mail picked up but she didn't leave a message. Elena continued to drive until she found herself at the park. She walked to the playground and was watching some kids play when her phone rang. "Hi Damon."

"Hey, sorry I missed your call. I was outside working in the yard."

"Elena smiled at the image of him mowing the grass and pulling weeds in the flower beds. "It's ok. Damon can I see you?"

"Of course. When?" Damon asked.

"Now."

"Ok, I just need to change my clothes and I'll be right over." Damon said.

"I'm at the park. At the playground."

Damon drove into the park and found Elena sitting on the same bench they had sat on together many times while watching their children play. He sat down next to her but didn't see her kids playing. "So why are we at the playground with no kids?"

"Lets walk. I need to talk to you." Elena said. Elena took Damon's hand while they walked through the park. She didn't say anything for a long time. She really didn't know what to say or where to begin. "When I called I was going to tell you that I couldn't see you anymore. At least for a while. Until I got my head together."

Damon felt his heart stop and fall to his feet. Damon sighed a very deep sigh. "and now?"

Elena sighed and looked at Damon with the soft smile he loved. "I can't promise that this will be easy for me Damon. I'm going to have good days and bad days, but Damon no matter how hard I try I can't get you off my mind and I can't stay away from you."

Damon stopped walking and took both of Elena's hands. "Elena, I want to be with you. I don't care about the ups and downs. I just care about you. I'll help you through the hard times or stay away or do what ever you want me to do. Just, baby please don't shut me out. We'll handle everything as it comes, together, because when I'm not with you, I'm thinking about you and wanting to be with you."

"How did I get so lucky and find you?" Elena asked through her tears.

"Oh I don't know. Just in the right place at the right time I guess." Damon said smiling and wiping away Elena's tears before he gave her a soft gentle kiss.

As the days turned to weeks things were going well for Damon and Elena though she was still keeping him at arms length to a point. The week before spring break the first book of her new series hit the book shelves to great success. Before the book was published Elena, her agent and publisher had a meeting and decided it was time to reveal a little more about herself. So she sat for a photo shoot for a jacket cover photo. She and her agent wrote and bio for her website without giving out too much information. When the demo copy was delivered to her she was in love with it. She also gave the website a thumbs up and told them to open it back up. Damon, of course, loved the picture they used on the jacket of the book and the photo gallery on the website. He also liked the fact that he was mentioned in her bio as her boyfriend. Elena also decided she wanted one more thing on the website. She wanted a link to Twitter. She decided she wanted to get involved in social media so she opened a twitter account, linked it to her website, got verified and was gaining followers rapidly. Damon was a little concerned that Elena was over exposing herself.

"Damon stop worrying. The bio on the website and the book cover only says that we live in Virgina but doesn't say where exactly. Nothing gives out my real name. I write under and alias remember." Elena said trying to easy Damon's worrying.

"I know sweetheart but it's my job to worry. It's part of the whole relationship dynamic."

Elena couldn't help but laugh. "Well it's sweet of you to worry, but it's really not necessary. Anyway, I got some great news today."

"What kind of news?" Damon asked.

"I'm having my first book signing even this weekend." Elena said very proud.

"Wow! That is great news. Where?" Damon asked.

"In Richmond. The Book Emporium at Cloverfield Mall. Saturday."

"Great! I'll get someone to stay with the girls and I'll go with you." Damon said excited to be going on a road trip with the woman he loved.

"You don't have to do that Damon." Elena started to say.

"Elena when are you going to stop doing this?" Damon asked clearly frustrated.

"Doing what Damon?"

"When are you going to stop standing just beyond my reach? Just when I think we're making a little progress you knock me back to reality. I'm sorry. I'm not angry just frustrated."

Elena let Damon vent his frustration but couldn't stop her giggles.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked.

"You are Damon." Elena said putting her hands around Damon's neck. "I'd already planned on having the whole family come along. This is a big deal and I want my family there."

"I guess I overreacted didn't I?" Damon said and kissed Elena softly.

"You did but you're forgiven, Damon I need to tell you something." Elena said

"Ok. Do I need to be sitting down?" Damon teased.

Elena laughed, "Only if you want to. What I want to say is, You found me at a really low point in my life Damon. I know I still have my moments but you sort of picked me up and stood me on my feet again and no matter what happens between us I will never forget that. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't found me."

Damon was so moved by Elena's words he didn't know what to say. He took Elena in his arms and looked into her eyes, "You would have found your way eventually Elena. I just helped you speed up the process."

"Thank you." Elena said in an emotional whisper.

"You're welcome." Damon said and hugged Elena tight.


	6. Chapter 6

In an apartment outside of Baltimore a man is sitting at his computer checking for updates on . He's excited to see that the website is finally back up. It had been down for several days for maintenance it had said. The first thing he saw was that the new book was finally out. He planned to go out and purchase it when he was finished on the computer. Then he saw a few new things on the website. A tab that said "Biography". He clicked on it and read all about Erin. He'd been obsessed since he had read her first first book. He'd tried to find out things about her on the web with no success. He publishing company opened the website two years ago but there had never been a biography or pictures of Erin until now. He found out that she lives in Virginia but it didn't say where exactly. It said she has two children, is a school teacher and has a boyfriend who is also a school teacher. The boyfriend would have to go.

They had also added a photo gallery. Nervously he clicked on the tab. He was finally going to see what Erin looked like. He couldn't believe his eyes. Erin was beautiful. The next tab said personal appearances, he clicked. There was only one listed but it said "more coming soon" in two days Erin would be in Richmond Virginia doing a book signing. Richmond wasn't a long drive. She'd be at the Book Emporium at the Cloverfield mall all day. He'd get up early and maybe be the first in line. The last new item on the website was a link that said "Follow Erin on Twitter". He immediately clicked and signed up.

Early Saturday morning everyone packed into Elena's minivan for the hour and a half trip to Richmond. With Damon in the driver seat Elena watched the Virginia scenery pass by thinking about family road trips of the past. She was feeling a little sad about this road trip. Part of her wished she was sharing it with Jack. When she started writing he'd been encouraging and supportive. He was the one who had suggested she send her first few chapters out to publishers. It wasn't that Damon didn't support her writing, he did very much. She just wished Jack could see how far she'd come. She was also sad because she had finally found the strength to take off her wedding rings. It felt strange but she knew she had to do it. For herself and for Damon. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Damon glancing at her every few minutes. Elena put her hand on his thigh and Damon took her and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Are you ok babe?" Damon asked concerned about her silence. She'd hardly said a word since they had left Mystic Falls.

Elena sighed softly and looked at Damon. He was incredibly handsome and took perfect care of her and her children. She'd been lucky to have found him. She'd fallen in love with Damon but hadn't admitted it to him yet. "Yes I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked.

"Jack and how proud he'd be." Elena confessed. She knew she could tell Damon the truth without hurting him.

"Elena I have no doubt that he's watching over you and he's very proud today."

"Thank you Damon."

"For what?" Damon asked.

"For being so understanding and putting up with my ups and downs. I promise it will get better."

"Elena I know it will. I've been there babe, I know what you're going through. The point is you're trying. You and I are together. That is what matters most to me. So what if you have moments of wishing Jack were with you. I understand that. Elena, Jack was taken from you. He didn't walk out on you like my wife did. It would be pretty cruel and selfish of me not to be understanding of what you are going through."

"Damon" Elena said as a tear fell from her eye, "I love you."

"Aww baby I love you too."

Elena laughed, "Well that wasn't exactly how I saw this whole scene happening."

"What? Not romantic enough for you? Our whole family around as we confess our love for each other. Come on it doesn't get better than this." Damon said and smiled the fabulous smile Elena loved so much.

As Damon pulled into the mall parking lot they saw the line of people waiting for the book store to open and the large signs with her pictures on them. "Holy cow Damon look at all of them!" Elena exclaimed.

They drove to the back entrance as they had been instructed and saw a few people hanging around. They met Elena's agent, publishing company representative and the store manager. After all of the introductions the manager explained how things would work. The store would open and those who were there for the signing would gather in front of the stage. Then Elena would be introduced and come out on to the stage. She'd thank everyone for coming, talk a little about the book then the signing would begin. It all seemed very simple to Elena but Damon had questions about her safety.

"There will be no problems Mr. Salvatore we always have extra security when we have writers here for signings. There has never been a problem." The store manager said.

They were then shown to the area where the event would take place and Damon was shown where the security would be. He seemed satisfied that Elena would be perfectly safe.

Elena suddenly got nervous when the store opened and she heard the crowd and saw people wondering around the store. Some recognized her from the posters and pointed. Damon sent Haley to the other side of the stage with the other kids so he could talk to Elena alone.

"How are you doing? Are you ok?" Damon asked.

"I'm nervous. Are you staying?"

"For a little while. I'll stay until you actually start signing. Then I'll take the kids shopping." Damon said. "You're going to be fine. Elena, what I said in the car, I meant that."

"So did I Damon. I'm being waved at. I guess it's time to start."

"Ok, You'll be great." Damon gave Elena a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you at noon for lunch." Elena said and kissed him again before walking to the stage.

Damon hung around and watched while Elena thanked the crowd and talked about her book. She glanced at him a few times and he gave her a wink. When she sat down to start signing books he took the kids out into the mall.

When the man arrived at the Book Emporium there were already several people ahead of him in line. "Is this the line for the book signing?" he asked one of the others waiting.

"Yeah, the store opens in half an hour." They said.

"Does anyone know if she's here yet?" he asked.

"Yep she's here. Some of us were hanging out at the back of the store. That's where they always bring the writers in. We saw her get out of her car a little while ago."

"Yeah and she brought her boyfriend. That guy is huge and gorgeous. I'd hate to be the person who tries to mess with her when he's around." The crowd laughed and those who had seen Damon were in agreement.

"Well from the pictures I saw on the website she's beautiful so it makes sense that she would have a handsome boyfriend." The man said. In his head he was plotting ways to get Erin away from this huge boyfriend of hers. It could be done. He just needed more information about her. Like where she lived exactly. He thought about following her home but he wasn't prepared. He needed more planning.

Up ahead near the doors he could hear people saying that they could see her and her boyfriend. The women talked about how handsome he was. He hoped he'd be able to see who the guy was. Finally the doors opened and everyone lined up to wait for the signing to start. He was watching the stage and saw four young kids come out from behind it. Then a few minutes later a tall handsome man came out and joined them. As tall and well built as he was the man assumed him to be Erin Murphy's boyfriend. He took his phone from his pocket and took a picture.

When Erin came out on to the stage he watched her every move. Every glance she made to the boyfriend. He listened to the tone of her soft voice and her beautiful laughter. Watched her facial expressions. She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He made a mental note of every detail of her body and as he got closer he started taking pictures with his phone. As he got closer he was getting nervous. She was taking pictures with her fans if they asked. He would ask he had to be close to her.

He was three people away now and could smell her perfume. It was driving him wild. Now two people away. The woman at the table complimented Erin on how handsome her boyfriend was.

"Thank you. I think he's a keeper." He heard Erin say. Suddenly his blood began to boil. The boyfriend would have to go he thought again. He needed to calm down. One person away now. Finally it was his turn. "Hello Miss Murphy. I'm a huge fan."

"Thank you so much." She replied. "I'm glad you like my books."

He wanted to say it wasn't just the books he was a fan of and that she was even more beautiful in person but he kept it to himself. She signed his book and handed it to him with her beautiful smile. "There you go I hope you enjoy it."

"Thank you. I'm sure I will. Could I bother you for a picture?" He asked.

"Sure."

By the end of the day Elena was exhausted, had writers cramp and was more than ready to go home.

"Well what did you think of your first book signing?" Damon asked.

"It was fun and exhausting." Elena replied.

Damon looked at the kids in the mirror. Satisfied that no little ears were listening he said, "I was thinking about something. How would you feel about going away for a couple days. Just the two of us?"

"Where did you want to go?" Elena asked.

"I know a wonderful bed and breakfast in Myrtle Beach." Damon said.

Elena thought for a few minutes. Her heart was pounding in her was one of those now or never take a chance moments. "Ok, lets do it."

Damon was shocked for a moment then smiled at Elena. "You're sure."

"Yep let's do it. I'm ready Damon."

As they continued down the road toward home Elena got out her phone and logged into Twitter. "Oh gees this is too funny. Some of my followers are jealous of those who were at the signing today."

Damon laughed, "Well I guess you will just have to take location requests babe."

"Yeah right. Oh here is a good one. It's about you." Elena said smiling.

"Oh well now you've got me interested." Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes. "This person says and I quote, 'I saw Erin and her boyfriend at lunch, OMG he's hot!' with a lot of exclamation points."

"I think I like her. What's her name?" Damon said while grabbing for Elena's phone.

"What ever. I'm going to reply." Elena said and typed in her reply, "I agree he is hot." then sent her reply.

Sitting at his computer the man is watching the conversation on twitter. He wanted to say something but didn't know what. Then it came to him. A threat masked as a joke.

" erinmurphy watch out looks like someone wants to take him from you haha."

She had no idea that someone was him and the threat was very real.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapt7

Elena stood out on the balcony watching the waves wash over the shore below. She hoped the cool breeze of the early evening would blow her out of control nerves away but it wasn't working. Damon hadn't been able to get a room at the bed and breakfast like he'd wanted so they decided on one of the resorts in Virginia Beach. The friends he'd counted on to watch his girls had fallen through as well so Elena's parents had all four kids but they were glad to do it if it meant Damon and Elena could get away alone for a few heard the shower shut off and knew Damon would be out of the bathroom again soon and her nerves shot into overdrive again. She jumped when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Did you decide what you want to do about dinner?" Damon asked as he toweled his hair dry. When Elena didn't respond he dropped the towel on a chair and went out on the balcony. "Elena?"

"Huh?" Elena jumped again.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her and kissed her bare shoulder. She was wearing a short summer dress with thin straps. "I asked you a question." Damon said kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Elena said wrapping her arms around his and leaning in to him suddenly calm.

"I asked if you decided what you wanted to do about dinner?"

"Oh, Yep. I want to go down there." Elena pointed down the beach.

The restaurant was an outdoor grill with a Hawaii theme. The tables were on the beach with palm umbrellas over them. Tiki torches were all around giving the area a romantic atmosphere. There was a dance floor surrounded by torches and hanging lanterns. The band was just beginning to play as Damon and Elena ordered their drinks.

"Do you think we should call and check on the kids?" Elena asked.

"Honey we've been gone exactly eight hours. What can happen in eight hours?"

"Oh I don't know. Death, dismemberment, burning at the stake." Elena said with a smile as she sipped her wine.

"You're ridiculous do you know that?" Damon said after he stopped laughing.

"Yep but you love me." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. She was more relaxed than she'd been in days.

"Yes I do. Very very much." Damon looked at the dance floor. Only a few couples were dancing. When the band started playing a slow ballad Damon got up and took Elena's hand. "Dance with me."

Damon held Elena close but tenderly like she was a delicate china doll. "Remember the first time we danced?"

Elena giggled at the memory, "Yes, in my back yard."

"I wanted to kiss you then." Damon confessed. "But I knew that would have been a disaster."

Elena smiled softly, "You can kiss me now."

And so her did and didn't stop until the song ended unaware that they were the only couple on the dance floor. When the song and the kiss ended they went back to their table. Elena heard people whispering about them. People said they were cute, some said they must be honeymooners and she heard some mention recognizing her from her book cover.

After dinner and more dancing Damon and Elena walked down the boardwalk to the pier. The pier was well lit so they took a walk out to the end.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Elena said looking out over the ocean.

"What is love?"

"The moon, shining on the ocean, making the waves sparkle." Elena said and looked up at Damon.

Damon placed a hand against her cheek caressing her soft skin. "It also makes your eyes sparkle." Damon said looking into her sparkling eyes. "You are so beautiful."

"I love you Damon." Elena said. Her emotions getting the best of her and tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey what's this all about?" Damon said wiping the tears away.

"I really don't know." Elena said and laughed. "I guess I just never expected to be this happy again."

"Aww baby, I'm glad you're happy." Damon said and kissed Elena softly.

As the ocean breeze picked up Elena started to shiver. "It's getting chilly." She said rubbing her arms.

"Here put my coat on. We should get back. It's getting late anyway."

They walked slowly back to their hotel and as they got closer Elena's nerves kicked in again. There was an awkward silence between them as they rode the elevator to the 12th floor of the hotel. Finally Damon spoke. "Elena I owe you an apology."

"What in heavens name for Damon?" Elena was shocked that he would feel that he owed her such a thing.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted your own room or at the very least your own bed." Damon explained.

Elena stepped up to Damon and put her arms over his shoulders, "Damon I'm a big girl. If I wanted that I would have said so."

Damon pulled her in closer to him. For the first time he really noticed how the curves of her body felt against his. They kissed passionately until they elevator stopped on their floor.

"Let's continue this in the room." Elena said though she was having a hard time keeping her lips away from his.

Damon unlocked their door and let Elena into the room ahead of him. She was confused by the light on over the table in the corner of the room. "Damon we didn't leave that on did we?"

"Nope, maybe a burglar. Go check it out." He said smiling.

Elena walked cautiously into the room. Sitting on the table was a large bouquet of red roses and a bucket full of ice chilling a bottle of champagne. Elena looked at Damon in surprise. "Did you do this?"

"Who else?"

"When? How?"

"Is that really important Elena?" Damon said as he slipped his jacket off of her. "I did it that's all that matters." Damon poured them each a glass of champagne and they made a toast to their new together.

After a couple glasses and some conversation Damon took Elena's glass and set it on the table with his. The alcohol hadn't had any effect on him but he wanted to make sure Elena's head was clear. He didn't want her to have any regrets in the morning.

"Have I been cut off?" She asked while Damon kissed down her neck to her shoulder as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"Uh huh," Damon replied between kisses and unzipped Elena's dress.

"Why?" Elena asked breathless with desire.

Damon looked into Elena's eyes, "Because I want my girlfriend to have a clear head when we make love for the first time. I don't want there to be any regrets in the morning."

"I love you Damon." Elena whispered.

"And I love you." Damon said and kissed Elena.

Sitting at his computer the man is watching twitter and making friends with other Erin fans. Then someone started tweeting recent pictures of Erin and her boyfriend.

"Someone saw them at a resort in Virginia Beach." One person said.

"Aren't they cute?" Someone else tweeted.

"I bet they get married soon." Another person tweeted.

"I think he should join Twitter." The first person said.

The man hesitated but started opening the pictures. When he saw one of the boyfriend kissing Erin, HIS Erin, he wanted to throw his computer screen across the room. "Does anyone know his name?" The man tweeted. He was still unable to find any information on Erin outside of the literary world. So he thought that finding the boyfriend would be easier and lead him to Erin.

"His name is Damon. That's all I know." Someone tweeted. "I heard her call him that at the mall in Richmond."

The man figured a school teacher named Damon in Virgina shouldn't be difficult to find. With national databases being what they were now he should be able to get all the information he wanted and being the computer specialist that he was he should find what he wanted quickly. So he got to work.

The next morning Damon woke as the sun came up over the ocean. It's bright rays shining through the open balcony doors. Elena was still sound asleep. Comfortable and content with her head resting on his chest. Damon smiled at the site of her mostly uncovered naked body laying snuggled next to him. He lightly ran his hand up and down her back enjoying the feel of her soft skin. Damon closed his eyes and thought about the night they had just spent together. It had been the perfect combination of passion and tenderness mixed with all of the love they felt for each other,

Elena stirred and rolled on to her back and stretched and rolled back to snuggle with Damon again.

"Morning." Damon said in a groggy morning voice.

"Morning. Have you been awake long?"

"Not really, I've just been laying here enjoying this and dozing for a while." Damon said.

"What time is it? I'm starving."

"It's a little after 7. We can go downstairs to breakfast or we can have it sent up. Your choice." Damon said hoping she'd chose to have their breakfast sent up so they could stay in bed longer.

"Let's go down to the terrace cafe'." Elena said. "I just need a quick shower first."

"Ok you got it." Damon said.

Elena started to get out of bed but Damon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to him and kissed her. As their passion grew Elena broke free of his embrace. "If we keep this up it could be hours before we eat." She said with a guilty smile.

"That hungry huh?"

Elena nodded, "Uh huh."

Damon laughed at the guilty look on her face. "Ok go take your shower then."

Elena gave Damon a quick kiss and hopped out of bed. As she walked to her suitcase she caught a glimps of herself in a mirror and stopped, "Oh gees I'm a mess." She said trying to fix the mess her hair had become through the night.

"I'm kind of liking the view." Damon said watching Elena's naked body move through the room.

Elena gave him a look over her shoulder and rolled her eyes., "You would." she said grabbing her shower things and a bikini she was proud she still looked good in after two children she went to take a shower.

The man was having a hard time concentrating on all the work he had to do. Being Monday morning he was swamped. He had thought about calling in sick for a few days and driving to Virginia Beach but taking more than one day off sick meant a visit to the doctor and he wasn't really sick.

He'd done some digging on the internet the night before and finally found a History teacher named Damon Salvatore at Mystic Falls High but still no Erin Murphey teaching in any school in the same district. Then it came to him, Erin Murphey had to be an alias pen name. With more digging he finally found her, Elena Montgomery was her name. It had taken some work. He knew a few "Erin" details so he searched English teachers with similar details. There were a few names that came up but the only one in the same school district was Elena Montgomery. Through a more simple Google search he found out more about Elena. He found the story of her husbands murder and her college resume. Now he knew where she lived and the school where she worked. A public records search would give him a home address as well. He hoped the week went fast. He planned to leave work and drive to Mystic Falls, a three hour drive from Baltimore. He'd already made a reservation at a little motel called "The Mystic Inn".

Thursday afternoon Elena sat on the beach watching Damon body surf and tweeting with some of her followers. She laughed at the fact that pictures of she and Damon had found their way to Twitter. "I feel like a celebrity." Elena tweeted in reply to someones picture tweet. While scrolling through hundreds of tweets she'd missed she saw the tweet someone posted saying Damon should join Twitter. She laughed and typed in a reply, "I'll talk to him about it."

Then Elena decided to send her own tweet. "Sad to go home Sat, but we miss our kids." Elena was checking her email when she got a notification from twitter that she had a reply waiting. She went back and saw that she actually had a dozen replies but only one brought tears to her eyes.

" erinmurphey we miss u 2 mom & dad. Luv u. XoXo Hailey."

"Love you too baby. See you soon." Elena replied.

Damon jogged up the beach and sat next toe Elena. "What are you up to babe?"

"Did you know Hailey is on Twitter?" Elena asked.

"No, I didn't. How did you find out?"

Elena put Hailey's tweet on her phone screen and handed her phone to Damon.

He looked at it and handed the phone back to Elena. "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm fine with it Damon. I love those girls you know that. The question is how do you feel about it?"

Damon took Elena's hand, "Sweetie I haven't been this happy in a really long time. I knew the girls felt that way before you and I left. Elena I want us to be a family."

Elena felt her heart stop and panic set in. She wasn't ready to take that step yet. She loved Damon, she knew that and maybe one day she would marry him but not now it was way too soon. "Damon I'm not ready for marriage. I love you, you know that, I hope, but I'm not ready."

"Elena calm down. Listen, I wasn't talking about getting married. Although down the road I'd love to marry you. What I mean, for now, is living together."

"I can't Damon. I can't do that. Not right now. Damon I love you but I'm not ready to make that kind of commitment." Elena was in a panic.

Damon didn't know whether he was angry, hurt or both but he lashed out without thinking. "So what were you thinking of doing after this week Elena? Did you just think you would spend the week alone with me, make love every night, try it on for size, see how things fit, then go back home to our separate lives?"

"Damon no, I don't know, I hadn't thought like that at all. Damon please calm down."

"My children are attached to you Elena. They love you. Obviously, look at what Hailey said to you." Damon said pointing to Elena's phone.

"I love them too Damon. You know that. Damon will you calm down and listen to me please." Elena was pleading with Damon. She was in a panic and scared of losing Damon.

Damon shook his head and stood up. "No, You have a choice to make. I know it's not going to be an easy one but I've given you everything you've asked for. Don't you think maybe you could think about me for once?"

Elena was shocked at Damon's tone and hurtful words. She didn't know what to say, "Damon you're not being fare."

Damon gave Elena a surprised look and a sarcastic laugh, "Really? I think I've been more than fare Elena." With that said Damon turned and walked up the beach toward their hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

He checked in to the inn a little after 7:30pm and went right to his room. He avoided the friendly small talk the desk clerk tried to engage him in, he didn't want to give anything about himself away. The fake identification and credit card had worked perfectly just as it had the last time.

After putting out the "don not disturb" sign he set up his computer and mini printer. He had some time to kill before it was dark enough and late enough that he wouldn't be seen snooping around Elena's house. He pulled the personal information that he'd saved on Elena the day before and went to the mapping website that had gotten him to Mystic Falls. He entered her address and waited for the website to calculate the route. When that printed he did the same thing to Damon's all of that finished he checked on his supplies. He had everything he needed. Dark clothes, gloves, and lock picking kit. His true profession had it's advantages. You weren't in the military specially forces without a few toys at your disposal. Not to mention the stealth and know how it took to pull off an operation like this one. He was a true professional.

Damon had been moody since Thursday afternoon. He hardly spoke and when he did it was usually only one or two words in response to a question Elena asked him. She couldn't get him to have a decent conversation and it was beginning to make her angry.

"Do you want to go to the party at the club tonight?" Elena asked hoping to see a little excitement in him.

"Sure if you'd like." Damon replied as he packed a few things he wouldn't need before the drive home the next afternoon.

"Wow four words. That's the most you've said to me in twenty-four hours." Elena said trying not to sound too sarcastic. Damon just looked at her and went back to his packing. Now Elena was angry. "Ok Damon Salvatore, you and I are going to talk this out right here right now. I'm tired of this childish BS from you."

Damon stopped his packing, threw down the pants in his hand and turned to Elena, "Childish BS? Well you know what sweetheart put yourself in my place and see how you feel. I have given you all the time and space you've asked for. When you agreed to come on this trip I thought "cool progress", then when you couldn't get enough of the sex that took place in this bed I just assumed that you were pretty much ready to move on with our life together. I guess that's what I get for assuming because you sure made an ass out of me." Damon grabbed his wallet and room key and started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked through the tears that had started falling.

"I don't know. Just out. I need to just go somewhere and think Elena." Tears had started to fall from Damon's eyes as well. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. "I love you Elena. More than you could ever know."

"Are we breaking up Damon?" Elena asked almost unable to get the words out.

"That's up to you. All I know is, I don't want to go home and go back to the back and forth relationship. Not after what we've shared together this week. I hope you can understand that. Think about it." Damon turned to leave again. Elena's sobbing was tearing at Damon's heart but he had to stand his ground.

"Damon please don't go." Elena's voice was little more than a whisper. Damon hesitated at the door but turned the knob, "Damon please." With a soft click of the door Damon was gone.

At 11pm he decided it was late enough to do his snooping around. He dressed in his black clothes, grabbed his maps and gear and left the inn. He'd parked near the back entrance where his coming and going would be less obvious. Still he checked the area before going to his car. The area was clear. He followed the directions, drove past Elena's house and around the corner. He parked in a dark area and waited. Making sure he hadn't been seen.

Staying in the shadows he walked back to Elena's. The gate to her back yard was shrouded in pitch dark shadows, as was the back yard. So far he'd been safe from motion detecting lights and barking dogs. He slipped on the gloves and let himself into the back yard. He was thankful for the concrete path to walk on, no shoe impressions to be left behind. At the corner of the house he stopped and carefully looked around for motion lights. There were none. At 12:30am he was standing in Elena's dark kitchen.

At 1am Damon let himself into the room he'd shared with Elena for what had been the best week of his life, until he ruined it. Elena was sound asleep still in the clothes she'd been wearing when he'd walked out on her, which after a lot of thought and several drinks he decided was the dumbest move he'd ever made and if she forgave him he swore to himself he would never walk out on an argument ever again. Damon smiled at Elena sleeping, clinging to his pillow. He felt like a jerk. He'd hurt her and he'd done it on purpose. There had been no excuse for the way he'd acted. Damon sat on the side of the and brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her cheek. "Elena" He said, "Elena wake up sweetheart." He said again.

"Damon." Elena said rubbing her sleepy eyes. "You came back."

"Of course I came back. I wasn't going to stay out all night. I just needed to think. Can we talk?"

Elena nodded and sat up. "Can I go first?" She asked.

"You have the floor." Damon said.

"K. Well first, I'm sorry for how I made you feel. I'd never hurt you intentionally. You just surprised me, but after I thought about it I shouldn't have been all that surprised and you're right, you have done everything for me and I've done nothing but ask for more and more from you. You had every right to be angry and hurt."

"Elena I overreacted. I should have shut my big mouth for a minute and let you speak, but you know how us guys can be, big mouths with big egos who rarely think before we speak." Damon said.

Elena smiled sadly at Damon. "You men are all the same. So what are we going to do with my house?"

"Rent it, sell it. What ever you like. Are you sure about this? You're not just doing this because I acted like a two year old are you?" Damon asked genuinely concerned that she was just trying to make him happy.

"I'm sure Damon. I gave it a lot of thought tonight. I realized that I do need to put the past to rest and move on. Jack will always have a place in my heart but I need to let him rest now. I'm ready Damon and I know that now. I guess it took you walking out and the fear that I wouldn't see you again for me to realize that."

"I promise you Elena, I will never do anything like that again but I guess in this case it was a good thing. Do you forgive me?" Damon asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course Damon. Let's just put it all behind us." Elena said leaning to Damon for a kiss.

He walked through Elena's house careful not to bump into anything or knock anything over. People noticed things out of place or broken. Elena didn't have a lot of furniture or clutter in her living room to hinder his movement and as his eyes adjusted to the dark house it was easier for him to move around. He didn't usually carry a flashlight. They were dangerous. Elena didn't have anything of much value in her living room. He looked through her book case and saw a few first editions and her own books of course.

The first two rooms off the hallway belonged to her children. The boy and youngest girl he had seen at the book store obviously belonged to her. The door to the last bedroom stood open. He could smell her perfume as he got closer. It aroused him. Her bedroom was large and beautiful, he'd expected nothing less. What he hadn't expected were the family pictures and the wedding portraits hanging on the walls. He became infuriated and had the urge to smash the portraits. "How can you have these hanging here and sleep with another man Elena? What kind of woman are you?" He said to the empty room. He picked up a picture of Elena and her kids, "I'll be back tomorrow night."

He left Elena's house and made his way back to his car. He studied the map to Damon's home for a moment then headed in that direction.

Damon's home was a large two story. Much too large for only three people in his opinion. He entered the home through a back door that went into the garage. In the dining room a laptop computer sat open on the table. It was still on and the screen saver was scrolling through a slide show of pictures. He sat down and watched the pictures. First he saw pictures of kids, then pictures of Elena. She was smiling and looking very happy. Then pictures of Elena and the kids playing and cooking. Then Damon and Elena. Only one picture made him want to break the computer. It was a picture of Damon and Elena napping together on a couch. One of the kids must have taken that one.

He walked through the rest of the house getting a feel for the home. He looked at the portraits and awards hanging on the walls. Damon had his college degrees hung as well. The rest of the house was like any other house. Though he did have several expensive pieces of art and sculptures around his home. Finally satisfied he went back to his room after stopping at the all night convenience store for a sandwich and soda. He sat at his computer waiting for it to boot up. He added a few notes to what he already had on Damon and Elena then went to bed. The next day promised to be an eventful day.

Damon and Elena took their time driving home and picked their kids up late Saturday afternoon. After they made the announcement regarding their living arrangement they took the kids to the Grill for pizza and miniature golf after dinner. No one had any idea that they were being watched.

"I think everyone is just about worn out." Damon said watching the two youngest yawn. "How about we get everyone home?"

"Probably should. Want to help me do some packing tomorrow?" Elena asked as they walked to the car.

"Of course. We should get a lot done." Damon unlocked the car and let the kids in and put Katelyn in her booster seat. Before Elena got in the car he took her Damon took her in his arms. "I can't wait until we're living under the same roof. Are you happy sweetheart?"

"Yes Damon. I'm very happy."

"Good." Damon said and gave Elena a kiss. "Let's go home."

He'd been standing close enough to hear their whole conversation and became enraged. He wanted to kill them both, but he couldn't, not here. He got back in his car and went back to his room. He needed to prepare.

He sat at his computer thinking. What he really wanted to do was torment them for a while. He searched the web for the Mystic Falls High website. Once he found it he looked the site over for anything that could put him in contact with Elena. Finally he found contact information and an email address. He logged into his untraceable email account and wrote an email.

"How do you think your dead husband would feel if he knew you were sleeping with someone else while his pictures hang on your walls and sit on the night stand next to your bed?" Smiling he clicked send and went to shower.

After Elena put her kids to bed she locked up the house, poured herself a glass of wine and went to her room. She turned the television on and started the water running for a hot bubble bath. While she waited she looked at the wedding portraits hanging on the walls. Smiling at the memories she started taking them down and set them aside to be boxed up the next day.

Relaxing in the hot water and sipping her wine Elena was thinking about Damon when her cellphone rang, It was Damon. "I was just thinking about you."

"Well that's a coincidence, I was just thinking about you. What are you doing?"

"I'm relaxing in a nice hot bubble bath and drinking a glass of wine." Elena said. "What are you doing."

"I just got into bed. I miss you." Damon said.

"I miss you too. I'll see you tomorrow though then with any luck every night after that."

"With any luck. See you tomorrow. I love you." Damon said

"I love you too Damon." Elena said and hung up. She relaxed in her bubble bath thinking about how good it felt to have someone in her life again. Someone who loved her and took care of her. She was looking forward to her new life. She had no idea of the danger lurking just outside her back door.


	9. Chapter 9

It was well after midnight when he opened his eyes again. He was still sitting in the bushed behind Elena's house. He stood up quietly and brushed the dirt off his pants and shoes. He didn't want to leave anything inside the house.

Inside the house was as dark as it had been the night before but he had no trouble finding his way around. Nightlights put off a soft glow from the kids rooms but the doors were closed most of the way so the hallway was still mostly dark. He stayed to the dark side of the wall to Elena's room. She was sound asleep breathing deeply in her dreams. Looking around he noticed all of the pictures were off the walls, "obviously preparing for the big move." He whispered into the dark. He went to Elena's beside and looked down at her sleeping face. She was beautiful even in her sleep. He softly moved hair away from her face then bent over and kissed her soft cheek. "We'll meet again Elena." He whispered.

Elena stirred and tried to open her sleepy eyes, "Damon" She said.

"Sleep love" He said and walked out of the room and out of the house.

Back at work Monday everyone seemed to notice a change in Damon. A few students had said things to Elena but the worst teasing she got was in her third hour class. It was her favorite class of the day. Full of mostly seniors on their way to college to major in English or creative writing of some sort. She loved watching their imaginations come alive in the stories they wrote. There were also a few juniors, sophomores and one very promising freshman the Elena had taken a special interest in.

She was writing on the chalkboard as her students took their seats. When the bell rang starting the hour she turned around and was greeted by twenty smiling faces. "What are you all smiling about?" Elena asked with a laugh.

"Well the word around campus is that it must have been a pretty awesome spring break." One student said.

"Really, and why are people saying something like that?" Elena asked blushing. Knowing where the conversation was going.

"Mr Salvatore is being nice."

"Yeah someone said he was actually smiling."

Elena laughed, "Come on guys. I know he's pretty tough but he's a really great person. Besides, those of you who've had him have to admit that he is a fantastic teacher, right?"

"Tough? The man is a barbarian." One of her seniors said.

Elena laughed and noticed her freshman and favorite student politely raise her hand in the back of the class, "Yes Shannon?"

"Well, I've only been here this semester and have no idea who you all are talking about. What's he teach?" She asked.

"US. History and American Government, and he's not a barbarian. Now how about we get to the reason we're all here shall we?" Elena said and gave the class her all business look.

"But you didn't tell us about spring break." A student said.

"And I'm not going to. You have imaginations, use them." Elena said and winked. "Now writing prompts are on the board. Pick one. Same set up as last time only this time I want character profiles and summaries. Your genre is folklore. Think of beings that may or may not have existed."

"You mean like vampires and unicorns?" A student asked.

"Exactly." Elena said, "Five chapters. You have until next Friday and no less than twenty-five hundred words per chapter."

When the hour ended Elena dismissed her class and went to her desk in the office. she started grading papers while her computer came to life. When Elena checked her computer she saw she had a dozen emails. Mostly from students. One from Damon and one from an address she didn't recognize. She opened the email from Damon.

"I just wanted to say I love you. Lunch today?

D"

Elena smiled and clicked reply.

"I love you too. Can't do lunch today. Way too much work to catch up on. I'll see you at home.

That sounds weird but I like it!

E"

Elena opened the last email thinking it was from a parent regarding an assignment or a grade they didn't agree with. When she read the email her heart stopped and she began to shake.

"How do you think your dead husband would feel if he knew you were sleeping with someone else while his pictures hang on your walls and sit on the night stand next to your bed?"

Elena was temporarily paralyzed in a kind of fear she had never known. Someone she didn't know had been in her home. Elena printed the email and quickly walked to Damon's classroom.

Damon was sitting on the edge of his desk giving a lecture and throwing questions out to the class. Several hands were raised, Damon picked one then another, both had wrong answers. "You guys had all week to read one chapter. Did anyone read the chapter? Well tonight for homework everyone is going to read it and write a two page essay on why the Battle of Shiloh was significant."

Elena smiled despite her fear. Damon was clearly back to his tough as nails self. The whole class groaned and Elena giggled out loud which got Damon's attention as well as most of the class.

"Hello Mrs. Montgomery, would you like to give the class your view on the significance of the Battle of Shiloh and why it was pivotal in changing the direction of the civil war?" Damon said smiling.

Elena smiled back at him, "Ah no thanks. I'll leave Generals Grant, Johnsten and the Tennessee river valley to you. My history essay writing days are over, but I do need to talk to you for a minute please."

"Sure," Damon said. He gave his class an assignment to keep them busy and went into the hall with Elena. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Damon someones been in my house." Elena said handing Damon the email. "That came to my school email over the weekend."

Damon read and reread the email. "It's probably just a prank babe. How would someone have gotten in?"

"I don't know but someone was in the house Damon. How else would they know what was on my walls. Damon what if they come back?" Elena was scared and a little irritated at Damon's lack of concern.

"Just a really good guess I'm sure Elena. Do you have any angry parents or students?" Damon asked.

"No not at all."

"Then I think it's just a prank babe. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You don't live there anymore." Damon said smiling his irresistible smile.

When Damon got home he dropped his things by the door and went to change. He put on an old pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Things he didn't mind getting dirty. The back room of the house was unused and full of boxes and old furniture. Things that had been in his family for generations. At the back of the long closet was a staircase to the attic. Damon closed the closet door behind him and went up the stairs. In the corner of the attic sat a small table with a lamp and a chair next to a window.

Damon sat down and opened the window, he could see for miles. Looking out over the green rolling hills he thought of a time when things weren't so complicated, before it all happened. He picked up the journal sitting on the table and began to write.

"I don't know how long I can keep things from Elena. Maybe having her move in was a mistake. It was an impulsive move on my part. I know that now. It's just a matter of time before she finds my hiding place. I do love her. That isn't the issue, but lately every time I'm close to her or we're making love my natural instincts want to take over. Elena can't know. She can't be hurt. She's been through enough. I need to leave town for a while. I've been thinking about renovating the old family plantation. I know it seems as though I'm running away but I feel as though I'm about to lose control."

Damon read back through years of journal entries. Memories flooded through his mind. He missed his old life. Not to say he didn't love his new life and all who were in it, but the times were different. Life was less complicated back then, until the days of the burnings. As the sun started to fall behind the hills he came to a journal entry he'd almost forgotten about.

"They arrested Rachel today. How they found out about her I do not know. She was always so careful. Someone must be giving names and information to the town council. They took her right from my arms and took me in for questioning as well. They asked me if I knew what she was, I said no it wasn't true. She wasn't one of them. She was innocent. The truth is she is one of them and so am I but they cannot know that. I must leave Mystic Falls before I am found out."

Damon skipped ahead several weeks in his journal. He didn't notice that the sun had set nor think that Elena must be home and looking for him. He was lost in his past.

"I made it to Richmond without much notice. I left a note to my family. I told them I could not stay without my Rachel and that I've gone to join the army, which of course was a lie."

Damon stayed away from his family home for several years. His family had never known what he had become nor never tried to contact him when it was discovered that several whom had been arrested that day had escaped, Rachel included. Damon didn't find out about Rachel's escape until decades later. By then finding her had been impossible. Damon had put the past behind him and had gone on with life. He found love again and somehow fathered children. It was suppose to be impossible for his kind. He'd lost control with his wife and she'd found out what he was. He'd had no choice but to send her away with no memory of him or their children. Now here he was again. In love with someone he shouldn't be and no idea what to do about it. Damon jumped when the attic door opened unexpectedly.

"Daddy dinner's ready and Elena's been looking for you. I think she's getting upset." It was his daughter Haley. Haley went up the stairs to see what Damon was doing. "Reading your journal again?"

Damon looked at his daughter with sadness in his eyes, "Yes"

"Are you going away again?" Haley asked.

"Not like before. Just for a few days." Damon put his journal aside and turned out the light. "Come on lets go eat."

"Damon I've been curious about something." Elena said while getting ready for bed later that night.

"What's that?" Damon asked.

"I'm curious about the ring you always wear. I've never seen you without it and I've never asked about it." Elena said.

Damon looked at the lapiz ring on his left hand. "Don't you like it?"

"It's not that, I mean it is kind of big and um, strange." Elena said blushing. Hoping she hadn't offended Damon. He was obviously very attached to the ring if he never took it off.

"It's sort of a family heirloom. See it has the S for Salvatore on the stone." Damon couldn't tell her the real story of the ring. How it protected him. Made it possible for him to live a normal life. As normal as he could. "What else is on your mind?" Damon could tell something else was bothering her.

"Where were you today? When I got home?" Elena asked.

"I was here. In the back room going through some boxes." Damon lied.

"I called your name several times and looked for you."

"Obviously I didn't hear you. I had my iPod on." Damon lied again.

"I looked in there Damon. I didn't see you."

"Don't go in there Elena. It's just full of old furniture and boxes." Damon said trying not to be angry.

"I know that Damon." Elena looked at him her face full of questions. "Damon are you hiding something from me?"

"Don't be silly. What would I be hiding?"

"I don't know but when a person is told not to go into a room in a home they live in ti tends to make them feel like someone is hiding something." Elena said getting angry.

"Elena, I'm not hiding anything. Now can we go to bed please!" Damon said. On the edge of losing his temper.

Elena looked at Damon with anger in her eyes. "Sure Damon, what ever you say." She got into bed and turned out the light without a kiss or another word to him.


End file.
